I Owed You Starbucks
by sweetlittlelaurathings
Summary: Rachel and her daughter visit Finn's grave on their anniversary. ONE-SHOT. Finchel. AU, very short, very sweet.


**Author's Note:**

**Hey, everybody! So, since I finished 'A New Kind of Family' last week, I thought I'd upload a quick one-shot before I start my next story. And thank you to everybody who read and reviewed 'A New Kind of Family'. It really meant a lot to me! And now, without further ado...I Owed You Starbucks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fox's GLEE or it's characters, nor do I own Starbucks. I only own this Fanfiction idea.**

**I Owed You Starbucks**

A line of Starbucks Coffee cups stood in front of his grave, each masking the smell of death with their coffee stench. I had brought them, filled to the brim with Finn's favorite, a grande mocha. He was obsessed with them, drinking them even on the hottest days of the year. I used to joke that he had mocha running through his veins, and he had laughed along before kissing me on the cheek and holding me tight in his arms.

~Two Years Ago~  
We were so young when we got married, barely graduated from college, yet our love for each other so unmistakably present. And I then discovered that I was pregnant, and we had even more love in our hearts. I remember Finn's reaction-scared, overjoyed, excited, and worried, all rolled up into one. But then sweet little Leah Carole was born, and we couldn't be happier. Lee was only two when Finn had died. It was just like any other day in New York City, busy and crowded, with traffic piled up to the moon and back. Finn was driving home from his job as a second grade teacher, a job he loved, a job that he would never get to return to. He wasn't looking as he drove, and another car smacked right into him, sending him into a coma. We waited in the hospital for weeks, until one day a doctor somberly came to me and pronounced him dead. A few months after we had buried Finn in Lima, I walked into a Starbucks to grab a coffee before work. As I waited for my order, I watched the barista make a mocha, Finn's favorite. It brought back memories of Finn, of a week before he died. I had had a lousy day at work, and all I wanted to do was lie on the couch and watch TV. Finn had taken Leah out for dinner so that I could have some quiet time. When they returned, Finn had brought me a latte. He smelled like a mocha when I hugged him, which of course made me smile. He hugged me back tightly, and whispered into my ear, "I love you, babe, but next time, you're buying."  
I laughed happily, gave him a nod, and then took Leah to get her ready for bed. A week later he was dead.

Four months after the Starbucks incident was our anniversary. Leah and I flew back to Lima to visit my dads and Carole and Burt. They all welcomed us with open arms, none of them having seen us since the funeral. My dads expressed concern for me, wanting me to move back to Lima so that they could help raise Lee. I brushed them off, saying that my life, and Lee's life, thank you very much, were set in New York, and I couldn't bring Leah back here, not so soon after her daddy died. She may have been only two, but she and Finn had a special bond. I wasn't going to take away her home as well. That evening I dressed Leah in a warm coat, and we set out for Starbucks. After purchasing a latte and a mocha, we drove to Lima Cemeteries, where my dear husband was buried. I walked slowly to his plot, carrying Lee in my arms. When we reached Finn's grave, I placed Leah on the ground and then sat down in front of the grave. Putting the mocha in front of his name, I leaned over and kissed the top of the headstone. Then, I whispered quietly so Leah wouldn't hear me. "I owed you Starbucks, so there you go." Glancing at Leah, who was happily plucking at the grass, I said, "Lee and I miss you every day. We love you so much, baby. I love you so much." Leah crawled over. She looked up at me and asked in her sweet and innocent tone, "Mama sad?" I scooped her up and kissed her the cheek. "Mama will be just fine. I love you, Lee."  
"I love Mama, too!"  
Laughing, I bounced her in my arms, and she giggled and clapped her hands with glee. Then I noticed it was getting dark.  
"Well, LeeLee," I said, stroking her soft, brown curls, "time to go. Say 'bye' to Dada!" Not really understanding, she yelled out, "Bye-bye Dada!" as I took one last longing glance at Finn's grave, before turning around to walking back to the car, holding Lee tight in my arms.


End file.
